The Carnival at Brawl Mansion
by RazzBurry
Summary: As the title suggests there's a carnival at Brawl Mansion. Ike, Link, Zelda, Peach, Marth, and Meta Knight all go. Disaster is the only way to describe the time. from a ferris wheel like ride, a blowup hammer, and a cricket. one-shot. please review!


It was a strange day at Brawl Mansion and that was sure. Apparently there was a fair, like a carnival, and some of the Brawlers were going. That day at the fair, Peach, Zelda, Ike, Link, Marth, and Meta Knight all made their way throughout the crowd. It was the picture perfect carnival… sort of. Only there was one problem.

"Why don't they have a Ferris wheel?" Zelda exclaimed.

"I hate Ferris wheels anyway." Peach moaned, placing a hand on her head.

"I hate anything that spins." Ike muttered crossing his arms.

"I have uh… altitude sickness so I couldn't ride." Marth muttered placing his hands on his hips.

"Look! They have a ride that's sort of like a Ferris wheel!" Link exclaimed jumping up and down pointing.

It was sort of like a Ferris wheel only it went faster… a lot faster… and the seats were sort of like boxes that spun upside down.

"That looks fun!" Zelda whispered clasping her hands together… she deeply wished that they would have some romantic ride that she could ride with Marth on.

"You guys have fun I'm not riding that." Ike grumbled.

Meta Knight grunted in agreement.

"Sorry but I too am sitting this one out!" Marth remarked following Ike to the sidelines.

"Oh… okay…" Zelda whispered, she wished that her and Marth could ride together. But it was unlikely that he even thought of her as more than a friend.

Peach, Zelda, and Link all headed into the line. Peach and Zelda were going to ride together while Link was going to ride alone.

"This is going to be awesome!" Link remarked, making his hand into a fist as he jumped up and down.

"Uh…uh…" Peach muttered, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh… it won't be that bad…" Zelda lied; she knew that it probably would be terrifying.

Soon they were all loaded into the seats… although they were quite flimsy only a lap bar held then in the old crummy metal Ferris wheel thing.

Soon the ride started.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Peach and Zelda screamed in unison.

"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Link shouted as his car thing started flipping.

"I almost feel bad for them…" Ike mumbled scratching his head.

"I' m glad I didn't ride." Marth smirked.

"See this is why I don't ride that junk…" Meta Knight grunted.

When Zelda and Peach's car flipped, Ike winced their scream could clearly be heard.

"Ouch…" Ike moaned rubbing his ears.

"Look at Zelda's face." Marth exclaimed.

Zelda and Peach were both clutching the lap bar for dear life. Finally the ride ended Link was jumping up and down saying how awesome it was, Peach and Zelda looked very dizzy.

"I'm going to ride it again!" Link exclaimed.

"I will too." Zelda whispered.

"I'm not!" Peach groaned.

Zelda and Link got in the line to ride it again while everyone else went to go find some game to play. Finally they found one, it was one of those hit the hammer against the thing to make the bar go up.

"I bet I can hit it harder!" Peach taunted.

"Uh… no way." Marth laughed, placing his hands on his hips.

Marth hit it first, it went slightly higher then half way, he only got two tries. Peach went and it hardly budged, she got about ten tries. The man running it felt bad so he gave Peach a big blowup hammer that said "diva" and Marth only got a crummy fake red necklace.

"That wasn't fair!" Marth complained.

"Sure it was!" Peach giggled.

"They're so weird…" Meta knight grumbled.

The four headed back to the ride… Link and Zelda were riding and let's just say that Zelda was seriously pale.

"Look at Zelda!" Marth exclaimed, smiling slightly.

Finally the ride ended… Zelda was very grateful.

"That was sort of fun." Zelda groaned.

"I LOVE THAT RIDE!" Link shouted, he was still jumping up and down.

"I don't…" Peach grumbled holding her hammer.

"So… what are we going to do next?" Ike asked.

"I have no idea… I can't stop thinking about Roy!" Peach gushed.

"Peach… calm down we already know that you and Roy are going out." Zelda sighed as Peach continued to blabber on and on.

"Let's go get something to eat!" Link remarked.

The group sat down on the grass, Peach and Zelda both were eating funnel cakes, Marth was eating a hotdog, and Link was eating both. Ike had ice-cream and Meta knight "wasn't" hungry.

"That was so good!" Link exclaimed, taking a bite out of his hotdog, relish got on his chin.

"Link you idiot there's food on your face…" Ike groaned placing a hand on his head.

Marth suddenly put a hand over his mouth, he stood up and ran.

"What's wrong with him?" Peach giggled.

"I don't know." Ike muttered.

Meta Knight sort of grunted his arms crossed. Marth came back over his face pale.

"I ate a bug." Marth mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked, concern reflected on her face.

"How do you know?" Peach asked, not believing it.

"I felt it moving in my mouth." Marth groaned.

"Gross!" Ike exclaimed, disguise on his face.

"This is the last time we come to a carnival." Meta Knight muttered.

"You've got that right." Zelda whispered.

The End!


End file.
